


little gray dress

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its the Back-Cut Sweater, shiro in a dress, shiro lost a bet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: As he slips the dress on, Shiro points out, “When I said I was okay with wearing a dress for you, I wasn’t expecting anything this skimpy.”From the other side of the room divider, Keith’s smug voice reminds him, “You said I could pick any dress I liked.”Shiro shoots one final look down at himself before groaning, “Why’d you pick this though?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dress in question.  
> 
> 
> Also None-san killin me so softly by drawing Shiro (and Keith) wearing it. My brain wouldn't let me rest till I belted something out for it :x [RT here!](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/825282615938801664)
> 
>  
> 
> [Translated into Russian here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10221971)

As he slips the dress on, Shiro points out, “When I said I was okay with wearing a dress for you, I wasn’t expecting anything this skimpy.”

 

It’s _barely_ a dress. It’s just a scrap of gray wool that’s just wide enough to cover his chest, has a high collar tied in place with long threads, and a _short-_ short skirt. Shiro’s sure he’s seen women’s swimsuits that cover more skin than this dress. Also, is the skirt _supposed_ to be so short that it doesn’t even cover his butt?

 

From the other side of the room divider, Keith’s smug voice reminds him, “You said I could pick any dress I liked.”

 

Shiro shoots one final look down at himself before groaning, “Why’d you pick _this_ though?”

 

“Does it look bad?” There’s a curious edge to the question. And Shiro figures the best answer would be to step out and show Keith.

 

On the bed, Keith sits up. His eyes sweep over Shiro’s body, taking in each detail eagerly. Shiro feels himself shiver as those dark blue eyes taking in his bare legs, the curve of his ass that’s peeking out from under the skirt, and his bare arms.

 

Shiro swallows when Keith slowly stands up. “You look so...” Keith swallows, throat clicking. When he licks his lips, Shiro can’t help but mirror the move. Suddenly he doesn’t feel half as ridiculous as he did minutes ago. “Can you...” Keith gestures for him to do a twirl.

 

As he does a slow turn, Keith steps closer. He looks ready to swallow Shiro whole when he stops, putting them toe to toe. “Knew you’d look good in this.” Keith tells him lowly, fingers running teasingly up and down Shiro’s bare back. They take a moment to toy with the tied thread that are keeping the turtle neck in place around Shiro's neck.

 

His self consciousness flares up. Shiro tugs on the hem of the woolen dress and mumbles, “Don’t you mean ridiculous?”

 

“Nope,” Keith shakes his head. He kisses Shiro’s chin before whispering, “You look _so_ good. Your thighs. Your _back_. I just want to throw you to the floor and fuck you till you cry.”

 

Heat flashes to life in Shiro’s cheeks. Keith doesn’t do dirty talk. But when he _does_. Shiro feels his knees grow weak when he feels sly fingers tugging on the thick string keeping the high collar in place. Licking his lips, he huskily asks, “Why don’t you?”

 

There’s a pause, less than second long. Shiro holds his breath as he sees Keith process the question. It comes out as a breathless and excited groan when Keith grabs his face and crashes their mouths together in a hard kiss.

 

“On your knees,” Keith demands and Shiro is happy to follow.

 

He's  _more_ than happy to shove Keith's hands out of the way and pull his dick out. Shiro groans against the hardening member, sucking it to its full length as Keith hisses over head. Under the dress, his dick twitches against the soft material. He pulls the dress up, letting his dick out. 

 

Another groan before Keith asks, "You're not wearing any underwear?"

 

Shiro pulls away with a soft pop and a cheeky grin, hand taking over for his mouth. "The skirt's too short."

 

" _Fuck_ ," Keith curses, fishing a small bottle out of his jacket before pressing it against Shiro's knuckles.

 

He can't help but laugh as he accepts the lube. Of course Keith was prepared for this. "I'm glad one of us thought ahead."

 

"Aren't you the one who always told me preparing for a mission was the most important part of it?"

 

Shiro quickly slicks his free hand up before going back to sucking Keith off. He goes all the way down on him, choking slightly on the slim length before pulling back. AS he presses kisses up the thick vein going up the pink crown, Shiro teasingly rubs a fingertip against his hole.  _Guess there's_ some  _good things about the short skirt_ , he thinks headily to himself before delicately taking the head of Keith's cock between his lips.

 

It's so easy to get drunk on Keith's taste and scent. Shiro has yet to taste anything that makes his head spin as fast as the flavor of Keith's precome against his tongue. Or the rush he gets when his lips are wrapped around the base of Keith's dick, his nose tickled by the other paladin's wiry pubic hair. He's distantly aware of the drool running down his chin and how Keith's thumbing it away.

 

He's got two fingers in him now. Shiro tries to find his prostate as Keith gently fucks his face but can't. With a pitiful groan, he pulls off and begs, "Keith. Please."

 

Keith's hands cup his face, holding him in place as he drops a kiss on each of Shiro's teary eyes. "On your back," he whispers to Shiro's trembling form. "I'll give you what you want, baby."


End file.
